


Different Territory

by whynot



Series: Kellogg and Nate [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: I've been wanting to write about when Nate and Kay first met, so.-ellie





	Different Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about when Nate and Kay first met, so.
> 
> -ellie

Kellogg stopped in his tracks just as Nathan did, both of them spotting the man tailing Gage with a pep in his step. He looked eerily identical to the fucker Kellogg had seen in Nathan's old photos. The one Nathan had once described as his 'ride or die', whatever that meant.

"Luxe," the Director mumbled to himself, just as Gage made his way over with the lookalike.

"Hey fellas," Gage greeted, voice low and casual. "This is Kay Bishop. You guys've talked already over comms."

Bishop grinned, and Nathan's shoulders slumped. "You keep lookin' at me like that, you're gonna make me blush," the kid told him.

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry about that. It's just that, you look a lot like a friend of mine."

Bishop took a step closer. "I can be your friend."

Kellogg gripped Nathan's shirt and tugged him back just as Gage grabbed the back of Bishop's bandolier and did the same. It would have been funny if Kellogg wasn't so on edge.

"What?" Bishop questioned. "I wasn't hittin' on 'im or nothin'."

Nathan stuck out his hand. "Nathan Gentry."

Bishop took it in his own. "S'a pleasure, man."

"Same here. You got nice hands, Bishop."

"Thanks. I'm real good with 'em." A wink, and they were both tugged back again. Bishop rolled his eyes, then smiled at Nathan. "Jealous boyfriends, am I right?"

Nathan laughed again. "Nothin's ever felt so good and so fuckin' annoying at the same time. Least they'll have something to bond over while you and I get drinks."

Bishop grinned. "Oh, I like you."

Kellogg met Gage's eyes, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

_Fuckin' flirts._

 

* * *

 

For two hours both Kellogg and Gage sat to the side while Nate and Bishop went into a full-on banter/flirt contest. Nate felt Kellogg watching him carefully the entire time, like he was waiting to ask him something. In the end, when they parted ways with the two Raiders and started heading for the Overboss's quarters, Kellogg asked what was on his mind.

"He remind you of Luxe?"

Nate smiled and shook his head. "Nah, not really. He's not as obnoxious or loud, and it seems like he doesn't have much of a filter when he talks, like Luxe did. He's a bit more... I dunno. Passive, too. Didn't get into a single bar fight. Still, I really like him. And he's a great flirt."

Kellogg stopped behind him. "... You go on ahead. I have to see Mae real quick."

"I'll go with you—"

"Uh-uh. Go."

Nate's brows jumped. "Fine, bossy motherfucker. Y'know, I can fire you. So watch it." He caught Kellogg's smile before they both turned away and walked. 

 

 

When Kellogg met him on the patio, he brought a different air with him. Nate eyed him warily from the bed. "S'goin' on."

"Strip, pretty boy."

Again his brows rose in surprise, but the lust that pulsed through him at the stern command had Nate obeying quickly. Kellogg tugged his shirt off and slipped off his shoes, but kept his pants on. Nate watched him as he walked towards the bar.

"All fours," he ordered, and Nate did as he said. "Remember when we spent the night at Claudette's place?"

He thought about replying with a snarky comment, but instead he simply answered, "Yeah."

"Remember that promise of 'some other time'?" He pulled out a paddle-like board from one of the shelves.

The arousal that shot through Nate almost made him go limp. "Yeah."

"Now's that time." Kellogg walked over to the bed and opened the nightstand, taking out a pair of handcuffs. "Head down, ass up."

Nate's eyelids fluttered. He liked bossy Kellogg. The merc went into his pack and took out the slick while Nate got into position, then placed the bottle on the nightstand to cuff Nate to the headboard. "You got a safe word, pretty boy?"

"Always just used the standard."

"And what was the standard."

"Red for stop, yellow for hold up, and green for go ahead."

"You've done this before?"

"Not this specifically."

"You don't like it, you fuckin' tell me. All right?"

"Yes sir." He meant to say it teasingly, but it came out breathless, and the glint in Kellogg's eyes had him rethinking it as a joke. "What are you waiting for?"

Kellogg smirked, raked his fingers through the roots of Nate's hair before wrenching his head up. "How many swats you think you deserve tonight?"

"I dunno... ten? Fifteen?"

Kellogg chuckled. "That's cute. Nah, you get one for each time you flirted with Bishop. That's forty-six."

He nearly choked. "Forty-six?! You're fucking with me." He jolted in anticipation when he felt the smooth surface of the paddle glide over his ass cheek. "Don't you think you should go easy on me for my first time?"

"We don't do easy. Ain't for us."

Nate wanted to argue, but he was right. "Just... you'll listen to my safe word, right?"

Kellogg gave him a kiss, softer than usual. A promise. "The second you say it." He pulled back, let go of Nate's hair. "If you say it. Don't worry, I've done this before. I know what I'm doing."

“Wait, what d’you mean—“ A whoosh of air and the paddle landed a swat against his ass, making him choke on his words. He groaned into the pillow, the biting sting over his flesh slowly giving way to prickling heat. His body jolted again when he felt the contact of Kellogg’s palm, but he sighed as it soothed over his ass cheek, feeling softer than it ever had. When Nate’s shoulders sagged, Kellogg delivered another swat. He gave a moment’s pause, then struck two more swats in quick succession. Nate’s stomach muscles clenched with each hit, his toes curled and his fingers twisted in the sheets - it hurt like a motherfucker, but for some reason, each strike sent a surge of arousal through him, pumping it through his veins. Two more spaced-out swats, then Kellogg spoke.

“Forty more to go.”

“I know, Conrad, I can count,” Nate retorted, earning another swat, this one particularly hard. “Son-of-a- _bitch_.”

“All right, pretty boy. Then count.” He glided the paddle gently over his ass cheek, then delivered another swat.

“Thirty-eight,” Nate sighed, voice watery. He shifted his knees further apart, but froze when Kellogg grabbed a handful of his ass, igniting flames of burning pain.

“Did I say you could fucking move?” His voice was low, dangerous. A moan squeezed from Nate’s throat at the sound of it.

"No," he panted.

"No...?"

He took a guess. "No, sir, you didn't." He gasped and his body surged as Kellogg wrapped his fingers around Nate's hard cock, gliding a stroke up its length. The pleasure compared to the pain that radiated from his abused flesh was intense.

"Guess that answers the question of whether you're into this or not," Kellogg commented. Nate was pissed off by how calm and collected he sounded. Kellogg's teeth scraped along his ass before nipping down, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. "No smart ass remark?" He didn't give Nate a chance to respond before swatting his inner thigh with the paddle. The widespread sting against the sensitive area made Nate cry out.

"Thirty-seven," he huffed after a moment of breathing deeply.

A swat to the back of his thigh, underneath the swell of his ass.

"Thirty-six."

Kellogg gave him another break once he reached twenty-three, slid spit-slicked fingers into Nate, deliberately pulsing them against his sweet spot. The sudden pleasure against the increasing burn of pain had tears welling in his eyes, sighs spasming from his chest. His balls tightened, and he went rigid to stop himself from rocking back against Kellogg's hand. "Gonna come. _Fuck_..."

"No you're not." Kellogg slid his fingers out.

"You _fucker_ —" He started to rise up, only to be forced back down by Kellogg, the merc taking Nate's hair in his grip and pinning his head to the mattress. Three quick swats, and he yelped with each one, the third making his cock throb.

"How many more, pretty boy."

"I—" His throat contracted, his mouth watering, and he swallowed. "I forgot where we are. Lost count."

"Guess we'll have to start over."

"Fuck that. Just... uh..." He screwed his eyes shut, concentrating. "... Twenty?" He held his breath, then groaned in both relief and pain when Kellogg spanked him again. "Nineteen," he breathed. Eight more well-paced swats, and the next one was too hard, the pain more intense than the pleasure. "Yellow!"

He felt the edge of the paddle drop against his foot, and Kellogg's hand released his hair, his fingers raking through the strands. "You okay?"

Nate sighed as Kellogg's other hand glided up his back. "Uh-huh. That last one was just..."

Kellogg placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Got it. I'll ease up. You got ten more left, Nate. Think you can take it?"

He relaxed even more at the sound of his lover saying his name, and he nodded. "Yeah. I can take it. I want to." After a heavy breath, he added, "Please don't stop."

Kellogg's fingers tightened in his hair again, though more gentle this time. Kellogg used his hand for the next swat, landing it on the other cheek.

"Nine," Nate sighed, and Kellogg paused after each one now, soothing his palm over the strike point, until Nate reached one. He almost collapsed with relief.

"You did so good, pretty boy," Kellogg thrummed, and the praise made Nate's chest swell. "How does it feel?"

"Hurts," he panted. "But in a really good way." Kellogg chuckled, and Nate smiled. "You gonna fuck me now?"

"You gonna come as soon as I get my cock inside you?"

"Wanna find out?"

Kellogg huffed out a laugh at the repeated words, then slicked his cock with lube before pushing into Nate. Nate groaned, his body swaying forward as Kellogg bottomed out, making heated pain flare up when his hips met Nate's ass. Kellogg fucked him with deep, sluggish thrusts, and Nate let go, gave all of himself to Kellogg. It didn't take him long at all - without a hand to himself he came against the sheets, his cock throbbing. He went into a daze as Kellogg kept fucking him to reach his own end, and when he finally did he scraped his teeth over Nate's shoulder.

Nate collapsed as soon as Kellogg pulled out of him, just barely noticing the merc's weight lift off the bed. Something cold met his sore ass, forcing a gasp from him, followed by a moan as the gel-like liquid was smeared over his heated skin. "Oh, fuck that's good."

Kellogg responded with another kiss to Nate's shoulder blade, and after treating every strike point, he laid back down on the bed. Nate crawled on top of him, resting his head on Kellogg's chest. "Y'know," Nate breathed, "that absolutely will not deter me from flirting. If anything, it'll serve as motivation."

"At least this means I'll get something out of it, too," Kellogg mumbled.

Nate smiled. "Everyone wins."

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else notice that Kellogg has handcuffs and a chopping board (very paddle-like) next to his bed in-game?


End file.
